Episode 7777 (20th March 2017)
Plot It's Marlon's birthday and Carly gifts him a cookbook and a pizza oven. In the pub backroom, Chas stares at a picture of Aaron and Robert. Liv is hopeful about the appeal. Robert appears and Liv questions where he was last night. Harriet feels awful for not visiting Ashley before now and Jimmy assures her it doesn't make her a horrible person. Faith asks Chas to give her regards to Aaron although Chas uses this to have another dig at her mother. Robert receives a phone call notifying him that Aaron's appeal has been successful and he'll be out in a few weeks. Chas insists she needs to get to the prison immediately to tell Aaron about Robert and Rebecca so Robert is a distant memory when he's released. Robert insists he is coming too as Aaron deserves the truth from him. At the bar Faith, Bernice, Kerry, Emma and Victoria discuss the afterlife. Faith mentions she has a gift but Emma is sceptical that Faith can talk to the dead so Faith suggests she try to get in contact with James. Marlon returns to Tall Trees Cottage to find Carly and April baking and the kitchen in a mess. Marlon brings up the job in Malaga and insists if it's what Carly really wants to do, they'd manage. Carly states she loves their little family and rips up the business card and throws it in the bin. Chas and Robert visit Aaron. He's annoyed Robert told his mum about the drugs and insists he hasn't taken anything since his last visit. Robert begins to tell Aaron about sleeping with Rebecca but Aaron ends up being the one apologising. Chas steps in and stops Robert revealing the truth about his infidelity. Harriet and Jimmy visit Ashley but he isn't aware they are there. Marlon's friends gather at Tall Trees Cottage to celebrate his birthday and he tries out the pizza oven. Jimmy reads an extract from Edna's diary about his marriage to Sadie. Harriet tells Ashley they are going home, and Ashley asks to go too. Jimmy and Harriet explain he lives at the care home now. April begins chocking on as sweet. Carly freezes and watches as April struggles to breathe. Marlon walks in and sees what's happening and rushes to his daughter's aid. He manages to dislodge the sweet and afterward Bob questions Carly's lack of action but traumatized Carly walks out without saying a word. Faith offers to do some readings. Bob, Brenda and Paddy talk about Carly's lack of reaction to April choking. They leave as teary Carly arrives back and says sorry to Marlon. Robert questions why Chas stopped him telling Aaron the truth. She explains she saw what a mess her son was in and realised the only thing keeping Aaron going is the though being a family when he's released. Robert vows not to let Aaron down again and Chas states they are going to make out everything is fine and no one is to know what he has done. Marlon assures Carly he's not angry. He realises Carly froze and puts it down to one of those things, he's glad things turned out the way it did. Carly thinks he's talking about her son Billy and takes April choking as proof she's not fit to be a mother. Marlon insists that's not what he's saying but upset Carly declares she's going to stay away from April before storming out. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None. Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, staircase and public bar *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *HMP Hotten - Visiting room *Turnfield Court Care Home - Room 17 Notes *Last appearance of Carl Holliday until Episode 7925 (1st September 2017) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,660,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes